You're the one
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Brooke and Nathan habor feelings towards each other. What will it take to open their eyes? My first long Brathan fic! The end!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola guys! This is my first ever long Brathan fic...so I hope you guys will like! Let me know!** **The usuals count...I don't own OTH or anything else...I wish I did though...**

Chapter 1

Brooke Davis stood to the side - her hands on her hips - as she watched her cheerleading squad running around backstage. Curling irons, make-up and clothes were flying around as they all scurried to get ready. Brooke frowned as she turned to look in the mirror the workmen had placed there and stared at her reflection...happy just how she was. Her hair hung in perfect curls, framing her face. Her make-up giving her a certain glow. Lastly her clothes. She had not gone all out on it...she had decided on a black mini-skirt with the red halter she had designed and her designer high heels. She looked drop dead gorgeous if she had to say so herself. She smiled happily as she turned back as her twin sister Haley ran up to her.

Haley was much more plainer than Brooke but she had her own unique sense of style that made her just as beautiful. Where Brooke was more daring with her clothes Haley stayed simple and classic. They weren't identical and if you didn't know them you would think they were just close friends they were so different. Brooke was a bigger socialite than Haley - chosing to spend her time shopping or going to parties than studying like Haley did...and that was why Haley did better than Brooke in school. Not that it bothered either one much. Brooke studied Haley as she ran up to her and grinned. Haley was wearing one of Brooke's dresses - her hair hanging loose and her make-up looking so natural. Brooke knew she looked stunning.

"Brookie! I need your help!" Haley yelled as she ran up to her and Brooke smiled.

"What's up Hales?" she asked and Haley turned around, revealing a tear in the dress. Brooke frowned before she gently turned Haley around again.

"What did you and Luke do to make that tear sis?" she asked as her hands went to her hips and Haley blushed. Haley and Lucas had been going out for two years...and they were still as in love as they had been the first month.

"Oh God wait I don't want to know!" Brooke said dramatically and Haley laughed.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything I promise you twin promise!" Haley said and Brooke smiled. When they were younger they made up the twin promise...it was a promise between them that they either told the truth or that they would do something. They never broke that promise.

"Good...I don't want to have to go beat up Luke cause he's messing with my younger sis!" Brooke said as she turned Haley around again and started fixing the tear. Haley gave her a look over her shoulder.

"Brooke...you're only a few minutes older than me..." Haley moaned and Brooke laughed softly.

"It still makes me older Hales...now stand still or I'm going to pinch you with the needle!" Brooke demanded and Haley gave a soft groan which made Brooke laugh even more.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke stood in the back - looking through the small opening that she could see through. She was actually looking forward to the day... in the beginning the idea had not apealed to her. A Cheerleader auction for charity. As captain of the squad she had to make sure her team would be safe so she went to Coach Whitey who was organizer and he told her they would be perfectly safe. So there they were...waiting to be auctioned off.

She smiled happily as she saw Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott standing right in the front of the hall. It wasn't a wonder who Lucas was going to bid on...and win. She knew very well the plan that Lucas and Nathan had...they would bid on Haley together and when Lucas' money stared to get less Nathan would stop bidding so that Lucas would win. If anyone else dared to bid on Haley Nathan would just out bid them...and if the other bidder got to high for Lucas to reach Nathan would lend Lucas the money...and Jake was standing in the back...ready to tell the other guy to stop. She was glad. Lucas was a really good guy and he treated Haley well...so that was good enough for her.

Brooke looked away and her eyes fell on Nathan and her heart sped up. She had always had a thing for him...though how deep that "thing" went wasn't sure. Sure Brooke was known for jumping from guy to guy...or rather bed to bed...but with Nathan it was different. She could see herself falling in love with him...and maybe even settling down. Immediately Brooke pushed those thoughts aside. It was mad to even think that when she knew Nathan didn't think of her like that...

"Brooke! I can't do this...I'm on next...I can't do this! What if Lucas doesn't win me...what if he...oh god I'm going to be sick!" Haley said histerically as she went to Brooke and Brooke grabbed her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes.

"Haley Elizabeth Davis! Listen to me! Stop stressing! Luke is going to bid and win you...you'll be absolutely fine and you are not going to be sick...do you understand me?" she asked and Haley nodded as she gulped.

"Good...now when are you on?" she asked as she let go of Haley and tugged at one of Haley's loose hairs.

"Next..." Haley said worriedly and Brooke smiled.

"Then go on Hales...you're going to be perfect and Lucas won't be able to stop himself from grabbing you and taking you to bed!"

"Brooke!" Haley said as she blushed and Brooke gave a laugh.

"Oh come on Hales!" she said but she knew her twin didn't like to talk about sex so she let the subject drop.

"You are something else Brooke Penelope!" Haley laughed as she turned around and Brooke quickly slapped her ass softly and Haley jumped as she gave her sister a look.

"I know darling...it's called being absolutely to die for and oh so dramatic! Now go and be bid on by your sexy boyfriend!" Brooke said as she motioned for Haley to go and Haley stuck her tongue out before she disappeared through the curtains and onto the stage.

Brooke looked up at the roof and sighed as she heard the crowd going wild for Haley.

"Please God...please don't let Tim win me..."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan stood next to his brother and sighed as he watched Haley and Lucas giving each other adoring gazes. He loved his brother and he loved Haley but them together...it was so cute it almost went to the point of being sickening. He couldn't help but smile when Whitey announced Lucas had won Haley and he turned his attention back to the stage. None of the girls he had seen so far interested him at all. He had either already had them or they were just not his type. Rachel Gatina had almost gone to the point of begging him to bid on her but he had no intention to. He had bedded her once...and he felt no need to do it again...she was nothing special. He knew he had to win someone...he was captain of the team...he just had to...but for once in his life Nathan was undecided as to who to bid on.

"Gentleman...our next cheerleader happens to be the captain herself...the one and only Brooke Davis!" Mouth McFadden read out and everyone cheered - louder than they had for anyone else. It was comman knowledge that she was the most attractive girl in the whole of Tree Hill High and everyone wanted her. Including Nathan...but for him it was for a whole different reason. Nathan gulped as he saw her walking down the runway. She smiled as she walked flirtatiously and Nathan wished he could go take a cold shower. For years when they were younger he had pined away for Brooke...hoping that she would notice his love for her. But she never did and he learned to accept it...but now...years later...he was still in love with her.

"$100"

"$110"

"$150"

So the bidding went on and before Nathan knew it the bidding was already at $220. He shrugged...deciding this was his chance as he looked up and caught Brooke's gaze staring at him. She looked at him pleadingly and Nathan knew why...Tim was winning and she didn't want to be won by him. He smirked up at her and he loved the smile she gave him back.

"$300"

He knew no-one could go further than that except him...they didn't have the money like he had. Brooke smiled down gratefully at him.

"Sold to Nathan Scott!" Mouth yelled and everyone applauded as Brooke blew Nathan a kiss before walking off. Nathan felt chills go up his spine and he knew the day could only get better from there...

**A/N: So what do you think? Anyways if you wanna join a cool new OTH site then come join my site! I would love to see you all there! **

**Link: http:// z11.invisionfree .com/LittleBlackBook/index.php**

**Just take away the spaces!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooke walked over to where Nathan, Lucas and Haley were all standing and she linked her arm around Haley's as she came up behind her.

"Thank God that is over! I swear walking on that ramp having Tim looking at me with those...eww!" Brooke moaned dramatically and everyone laughed. Nathan stared at Brooke and she smiled at him.

"Thanks again for bidding on me Nate! I mean for a second there I was thinking I'm going to go to Tim!" she said and Nathan smirked.

"It's cool Brooke...and I think it will be fun to hear what Tim says about his date with Rachel." He nodded over to where Tim was standing with Rachel and the group laughed.

"Twinny! You looked absolutely amazing up there! You blew the crowd away!" Brooke commented and Haley smiled as a blush crept up into her cheeks.

"Thanks Brooke but really no they weren't..." she said softly and Lucas laughed as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Are you kidding me Hales? I almost had to fight them off you!" he said as he kissed her sweetly.

"Yeah Haley...he really got jealous there..." Nathan added and Haley smiled as she let go of Brooke and she and Lucas walked away.

"We're going now! See you guys...and have fun on your date!" Haley yelled over her shoulder and Brooke chuckled.

"You to! And remember Lucas sweety...use protection!" she shouted loudly and a few people turned around, looking at Brooke while Nathan smirked.

"Miss Davis!" Whitey yelled and Brooke smiled sweetly at the old man. Nathan swung his arm around Brooke, ignoring the sparks he felt, and smiled at Whitey while he led them out.

"Don't worry Whitey...I'll take care of her!" he said quickly as they excited the building.

Brooke giggled as she and Nathan climbed into his car and he turned to her as his own laughter escaped from his mouth.

"Smooth move Davis...yelling that at your sister!" he commented and Brooke smiled at him.

"Oh like you're not thinking the same thing!" she said a matter-of-factly and Nathan's face contorted into a frown.

"Uhm...actually no...I don't think about my brother's sex life..." he said in the same tone and they both burst out laughing. Nathan turned back towards the wheel and started the car.

"So Scott...where oh where are we going?" Brooke asked as she smiled at him happily and Nathan felt his blood start to boil. Brooke's own feelings were going hay-wire just being so close to him. He looked back at her and Brooke stared at him blankly.

"You don't know do you?" she laughed and shook her head.

"Hey cut me some slack Brooke! I thought I was going to win some girl and then take her to my room...can't exactly do that with you can I?" immediately after he said it he regretted it. Naturally he wanted to do that with Brooke but he was still blissfully unaware of her feelings for him so he thought she would never do that. Brooke couldn't help but feel a wave of disapointment fall over her. God did it hurt to hear him say that out loud. But for her she thought it was only natural for him to say that seeing as he saw her only as a friend. So she put up her usual Brooke happy face and for once she was glad she was such a good actress.

"Oh please like I wanna go to your room! I've seen it since I was like 11 Nate...really!" she laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Nathan smiled at her before he started driving.

"Now where are we going?" she asked suspiciously and Nathan smirked at her.

"That would be telling Brooke..." he said with a grin and she pouted which made his heart beat faster.

"Naaatee!" she moaned and he laughed as he drove. Brooke turned back and stared out the window as they drove in silence.

Nathan slowed the car down as he drove up to the huge house and Brooke frowned as she turned to him.

"You're bringing me to my own house?" she asked confused and Nathan smirked.

"You underestimate me Brooke...we're just getting you your bikini..." he said quickly and he couldn't help anticipating seeing her in a bikini. Brooke stared at him hard for a few seconds before a smile slid across her face.

"We're going to go swimming?" she asked and Nathan laughed.

"No Brooke we're going hunting...duh!" he said as Brooke jumped out of the car running to go get dressed. Nathan waited patiently outside next to the car and smiled at the thought of seeing her in a bikini.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day Nathan and Brooke were swimming in his pool - chatting away.

"You mean to tell me the great Nathan Scott had a crush on little old Peyton?" Brooke asked amazed and Nathan laughed as he lightly splashed her with water.

"Come on...I was 12 and she had great legs..." he said and Brooke gave a snort.

"I just have to ask...you never perved on my sister did you?" she asked in all seriousness and Nathan went quiet - getting him a surprised look from Brooke.

"What! When!" she demanded and Nathan smirked at her.

"When we were 15 me and Hales kinda went out for a while before she fell for that smart-ass half-brother of mine." he explained and Brooke stared at him wide-eyed.

"You and my Hales? She never told me! We're 18 and and she never told me in 3 years!" she said dramatically and Nathan splashed her with more water.

"Brooke! Nobody knew okay...and come on...don't you think Haley has the right to tell you...I just...I didn't think she wouldn't have told you. And she's happy with Luke now...don't take that away from her..." Nathan said sweetly and Brooke's heart melted at the thought of him standing up for Haley...wishing it could be for her.

"Now the great Scott shows some heart! It's going to snow in the summer now!" she gasped and Nathan laughed as he swam closer to her.

"Maybe you just haven't looked deep enough..." he whispered and Brooke couldn't help but move closer.

"How do you know that I haven't?" she whispered back and Nathan lifted his eyebrow as his foot connected with hers. They could feel each other's breath on their skins and both of them were staring intently at the other one. Nathan moved closer to Brooke until their lips were mere inches apart and Brooke didn't want to close her eyes...to scared that if it was a dream it would end. Their lips were almost meeting when they heard the door slam shut.

"Nathan! Guess who I did!" Nathan groaned as he moved away from Brooke whose arms were immediately around herself.

"What...what just happened?" she asked confused and Nathan didn't know how to react.

"I'm so sorry Brooke...I didn't think he would..." he was interrupted when Tim came bursting in.

"Oh Brooke...you're still here!" he said excitedly and Brooke sighed as she climbed out - Nathan soon following her. They stood in front of each other and smiled nervously.

"I...I got to go..." she said quickly and Nathan nodded.

"Oh...okay. I'll talk to you later though okay?" he asked...praying that they could talk things through.

"Yeah...thanks again for bidding on me Nate...I really had fun..." she said sweetly before she kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house to get dressed and then drove home (with her car that Nathan had brought for her). Nathan stood staring at the space where she had stood for a while before Tim's talking brought him back to earth.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke entered the house slowly, scared that she would wake up her parents. She had left Nathan's house in the afternoon and hadn't returned home until hours later. She looked at her watch and frowned. It was 11pm. Everyone was going to think she was sick or something...she was never home that early...not even when she was drunk. Not that it mattered...she wanted rest...she had been driving around Tree Hill for hours just trying to think of what had almost happened. Emphasis on almost. She walked up to her room and smiled as she passed the bedrooms of her siblings. She had 2 other siblings other than Haley but they weren't home.

There was firstly Dean Davis the eldest and only son. He was 25 and had his own business in California which her father had helped open. She and Haley had been very close to him before he had moved but since then he had not been home much. He was the one that helped Haley with school work when she was younger.

Then there was Sophia Davis. At 23 she was more world-wise than anyone else in the Davis household. She was a model and travelled the world...which caused her to not be at home much. Brooke had learned her fashion skills from her older sister.

Then there was her and Haley...at 18 the babies of the family and the last of the household to graduate.

She peered into her sisters room and saw Haley fast asleep with Lucas sleeping next to her, his arms protectively around her. Brooke smiled at the image. Their parents weren't home much so they didn't mind if Lucas stayed over. They were very laid back parents when it came to their youngest daughters who were mostly brought up by their siblings and nannies... but still Brooke and Haley had a very close relationship with their parents.

Brooke quickly got dressed in her silk nighty and climbed into the bed, exhausted after the day. She let her eyes close on instinct and seconds later she heard the familiar sound of the window opening and closing. She moved up to the side of the bed as he kicked off his shoes and slipped into the bed next to her and snaked his arms around her body, pulling it towards his. He sighed into her hair and they both shivered at the contact.

"Parents fighting again?" she asked worriedly. Since they knew each other he would always come and sleep next to her when his parents fought. After years nothing had changed.

"Yeah..." he said softly as he snuggled up into her and she could feel his muscles relax. She sighed as she relaxed and felt herself drifting off to sleep...safe in his arms.

"Night Nathan..." she said softly and she felt him give her a kiss on the forehead before he laid down.

"Night Brooke..." and with that silence overtook the room as they both fell asleep, safe in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I haven't updated much lately and I'm really sorry! But here is the new chapter!

Chapter 3

The next morning when Brooke woke up Nathan wasn't next to her...as usual. She knew he wouldn't be there...he never was...and she knew they wouldn't talk about it...they never did. She stood up and sighed, walking to her huge closet and standing in front of it...wondering what to wear to school today. Finally - after what seemed like forever - she decided to go with some of the clothes that she had designed and made. She quickly got dressed as she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen she smiled to see Haley and Lucas sitting there - playing around. As usual her cereal - made by Haley - stood in the same place it did every morning and she sat down, turning to the two lovers.

"Morning you two..." she greeted happily and they both turned towards her.

"Morning Cheery..." Lucas greeted back and Brooke smiled at him.

"Morning Brooke..." Haley greeted her sister and Brooke took a drink of her juice.

"So...did you at least let my sister get some sleep last night? Cause sex without sleep leaves me with a very headstrong cheerleader..." Brooke said and Haley blushed as she threw a cloth at her sister who caught it and laughed.

"Brooke!" Haley moaned.

"Hales...last time I checked I was talking to Luke here...so remember your manners..." Brooke lectured jokingly as she looked between Haley and Lucas.

"She got sleep..." he said with a laugh and Brooke sighed as she dramatically grabbed her head with her hands.

"That's what I dreaded!" she groaned - sending them all into a fit of laughter.

"So I figure Nathan was here again last night..." Haley said softly and Brooke sat straight as she took another sip of her juice.

"Yeah...and as per usual he's gone before sunrise..." she said and a deep laugh filled the room.

"Am I that predictable?" they turned to find Nathan standing behind them - laughing. His smile causing Brooke to smile.

"Nate! To what do owe this pleasure?" Lucas joked as he handed Nathan what was left of his own cereal and Nathan smirked as he sat down next to Brooke.

"I was hungry..." was all he said as he lifted the spoon to his mouth and Brooke laughed. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lucas and Haley stood up.

"Listen guys I need to stop at my house so Nate is it possible for you to give Brooke a lift to school?" Lucas asked with a smile as he held onto Haley.

"Yeah sure man no problemo! See you guys at school!" Nathan said happily as he grabbed the rest of Brooke's juice and downed it. Haley grabbed Lucas' hand as he led her out of the room and to his car. Brooke frowned as Nathan placed her empty glass on the table.

"Nate I was going to drink that..." Brooke moaned and Nathan laughed.

"You sound just like Haley when you do that..." he commented and Brooke smiled.

"Well you sound like Lucas sometimes..." she shot back and he lifted his eyebrow as he looked at her.

"But that's different...Haley is your twin and Lucas is my half-brother..." he said and Brooke groaned.

"Only you Nathan...now what the hell does this have to do with you drinking my juice?" she asked and he laughed.

"Absolutely nothing..."

"You are one of a kind..." she laughed as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"I would hope so..." Nathan stood up and they walked out to his car.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Brooke smirked as she walked down the hallway confidently. She knew every guy was checking her out and every girl was wishing to be her. It was good to be her... She casually made her way towards the outside of the school where she knew the rest of her cheerleading squad would be waiting. She pushed through the school doors and wasn't even a little surprised to see some of her squad there. Bevin, Rachel, Peyton, Theresa and Haley all stood outside the gym talking.

"Ah Skills was so romantic! We went to my house and watched movies..." Bevin sighed and everyone laughed.

"Wait...you Notebooked him didn't you?" Peyton asked and as Bevin nodded the group burst out laughing.

"The great Skills was Notebooked! That's something you don't hear every day!" Theresa laughed and Bevin sighed again as she giggled.

"So how was your date with Jake?" Haley asked Peyton who smiled.

"It was amazing...we spent the whole night talking and kissing and just having fun..."

"Fun like in board games fun or fun as in...you know...'fun'?" Theresa asked and Peyton placed her finger in front of her mouth.

"I'll never tell..." she said coyly and the girls laughed.

"How about you Hales? Well we shouldn't even ask...you being with your soul mate and all..." Peyton said and Haley blushed.

"It was great as always... I really love Lucas... a lot... he took me to one of my favorite places and we danced. Then he took me home and we laid on the bed just holding each other and we fell asleep together..." she said softly and Rachel eyed her.

"Yeah...no wonder you're still a virgin..." she stated which sent the whole group into a fit of laughter and Haley blushing profusely. Brooke was the only one who didn't laugh as she looked at Rachel.

"Well we all know how your date with Tim went Rachel... he practically called an assembly just to spread the word that he bedded you...he basically ran me and Nathan down when he came over!" Brooke commented and everyone went silent as they watched Brooke and Rachel square off. It was common knowledge in the school that Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina couldn't stand each other.

"Talking about you and Nathan...how did that go Brooke? Did you finally get to bed the one guy you just can't seem to get...or wait...two guys...seeing as you can't bed the other Scott either..." Rachel spat and Brooke's eyes went wide as she stepped forward. Haley and Peyton immediately stepped in between them.

"Okay girls...time to get to practice!" Peyton exclaimed as Haley pulled Brooke away and to the gym.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nathan threw the ball into the hoop for the seventh time in a row and sighed as Lucas caught it...walking towards him. It was almost a full hour before practice and they were already warming up. As the co-captains of the team they needed to be in top shape and they had to know all games off by heart. Nathan tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with the fact that the cheerleading squad practiced around this time. He turned his attention to the door as it swung open and the cheerleaders walked in.

"When are you going to ask Brooke out on a date?" Lucas whispered into Nathan's ear as he walked behind him and Nathan turned to him.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" he asked although he was sure his blood had gone from his head at just the sight of Brooke.

"Come off it Nathan...you and I both know you've been head over heels in love with that girl since we met her..." Lucas commented and Nathan pulled him away from the crowd so they could talk in private.

"What of it? She'll never like me like that...she sees me as a friend." he spat and Lucas laughed softly.

"Do you really think that she would let you sleep next to her every night if she just liked you as a friend? Nate...there is enough sexual tension between the two of you to make a weapon of mass destruction." Lucas went on and Nathan looked towards where Brooke was laughing with Haley. He sighed as he watched her twirl on her heels and turn to her squad...shouting orders. Then she gave a look over her shoulder and smiled at Nathan - a smile that she never gave anyone else.

"You see dude...she's just waiting for you to make the first move..." Lucas said softly and Nathan turned back to him.

"Did you talk to Haley about this?" he asked seriously and Lucas smiled.

"Bro...if anything Haley knows how much you two are destined to be together. Now get your ass back to the game..." he instructed as he turned and threw the ball into the hoop.

Brooke watched Nathan for a few seconds as he shook his head and laughed at Lucas before he ran for the ball. She smiled - mostly to herself - as she thought about the way his perfect body moved as he ran. It was like something from a romance movie or novel. They were so perfect for each other it was even scary somehow.

"Brookie!" Haley said as she walked up behind her sister - pom poms in hand. Brooke jumped as she turned to her with a confusing expression on her face.

"Cheerleading now...thoughts of Nathan later...okay?" Haley asked and Brooke nodded as she smiled - it was no use fighting it. Her twin would always know that she liked Nathan.

"I could say the same thing for you...get your head out of Lucas' pants and to the cheer..." Brooke laughed as she slapped her sister's ass lightly and turned back to the squad.

"Okay girls...it's time to get ready for nationals..." the girls groaned as Peyton ran up to Haley.

"Why is bitch being Brooke?" she asked as she tied back her curly hair and Haley laughed.

"Because I'm the smart twin..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brooke lazily walked to her locker and smiled when she noticed Haley and Lucas looking very in love in front of her locker. Haley grinned as she motioned for her twin to come over to them.

"Come look Brooke!" she exclaimed as she pulled Brooke so that she could see the inside of her locker. Brooke's eyes went wide in amazement and surprise as her eyes traveled over the inside of the locker. All over the inside of the locker was photos of Lucas and Haley and there hung all different things. On a mirror there stood written in pink: Lucas 4 Haley forever!

Brooke looked back at Lucas as Haley kissed him and smiled.

"You totally pimped my twin's locker!" she laughed as she leaned forward and hugged Lucas who grinned at the two girls.

"Yeah well I thought why not…it's to show just how head over heels in love I am with her…" he said softly and kissed Haley. Brooke made a gagging noise and Haley and Lucas laughed.

"Damn Lucas! All this sexual tension between you two is driving me crazy!" she laughed as Haley blushed.

"Brooke!" she exclaimed as she burrowed her head into Lucas' shoulder.

"Did someone say sex?" they heard and turned to find Nathan standing behind them. Brooke's smile grew at the sight of him.

"Actually I said there is to much sexual tension between your bother and my sister…" she explained and Nathan gave a look between the three of them before his features showed his disgust.

"Brooke I think you should concentrate on your own tension before you go delving into your sister's!" he laughed and Haley and Lucas made there way to the cafeteria.

"Haley is so lucky…Lucas pimped her locker for her!" Brooke whined as she leaned against her twin's locker and Nathan smirked even more.

"Jealous are we?" he joked and Brooke scoffed.

"Brooke Davis is never jealous…not even of her own twin!"

"Whatever you need to say to make yourself believe it!" he laughed as he stood behind her as she stood straight again.

Brooke smirked at Nathan which he did right back before she turned towards her locker. With ease she opened it and it slammed open. Casually she looked up and her mouth dropped in complete surprise. Her own locker was pimped out – even more beautiful than Haley's – with different pictures. Some of Haley and Brooke, some of Haley and Lucas, some of Nathan and Lucas, some of Nathan and Haley, some of Brooke and Lucas…and then a last few of Nathan and Brooke. She giggled like a little girl as she noticed there was a small note written on her own little mirror.

_Go out with me?_

Brooke smiled as she turned around and found Nathan smiling at her.

"No need to be jealous anymore…" he smirked and Brooke smiled at him.

"You did this?" she asked and he nodded before Brooke rushed to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you so much Nathan! I love it!" she cooed and Nathan smiled as he felt like the happiest man in the world.

"So I guess that's a yes then…" he said softly as they broke apart and Brooke gave him a confused look.

"I thought you were just kidding…" she said softly and Nathan shook his head.

"Nope…I'm asking you to go on a date with me Brooke Davis…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"He what?" Haley bellowed as she sat down on Brooke's bed and Brooke couldn't help a smirk crossing over her face. It was long after the school day had ended and the twins were sitting in Brooke's room talking about the events of the day.

"Damn Hales! I always thought you were the smart one!" Brooke laughed and Haley shook her head.

"Brooke stay on point!" she scolded and Brooke smiled at her.

"I know it was like one hell of a shock!" Brooke fell back onto her bed and Haley brought her legs up to her chest.

"Why do you think he did it?" Haley asked after a few seconds and Brooke turned towards her sister.

"I don't know...I didn't see it coming...it was such a shock to me. He asked me, gave me his usual Nathan Scott smirk and walked off." Brooke sighed and Haley giggled.

"I think he likes you..." Haley sang and laughed as Brooke's pillow hit her head.

"Oh this means war Brookie!" pillows flew through the air and the girls couldn't contain their laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You what?" Lucas asked as he threw the ball into the hoop and it fell, landing at Nathan's feet. They were playing a short one on one game at the Rivercourt like they did almost every second day.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I. Asked. Her. Out." Nathan laughed as he picked up the ball and Lucas groaned from frustration with his brother.

"I got that part...but why now?" he asked and Nathan fiddled with the ball.

"I don't know...felt like it I guess..." Nathan said softly and Lucas walked closer to him.

"Nate...are you sure you're ready?" he asked carefully and Nathan gave a soft laugh.

"Luke...you make it sound like I'm an injured soldier going back into war..."

"With Brooke Davis it is war...you know how she is..." Lucas commented and Nathan smirked.

"And that's precisely why I like her..." Lucas shook his head in defeat.

"You dear brother I will never understand..." Lucas said as he grabbed the ball from Nathan and tossed it into the hoop.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Haley ran to the bottom of the staircase and shouted up towards Brooke.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! I will come drag you down these stairs if you aren't ready in two minutes!" she shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. She smiled slightly as she heard curses coming from Brooke's room. Satisfied Haley walked back towards the living room where Nathan and Lucas were waiting.

"She'll be down in a while..." she said lazily as she sat down next to Lucas and he grabbed her hand. Nathan glanced nervously at the hallway before he returned his gaze towards his own hands.

"Nathan...relax...she won't bite..." Haley said softly with a smile.

"Not if you don't want her to..." Lucas added and Nathan couldn't help but smile at his friends that were trying their best to make it better.

"Shut up Luke..." Nathan said with his usual smirk. His breath caught in his throat as they heard the stairs creak as Brooke made her way down them. Moments later she joined them and Nathan's breath was blown away at the sight of her.

They had all decided to go clubbing together so it wasn't really the date Nathan had sugested but he would still get that one. Nathan looked Brooke up and down. She wore a cute red dress that ended very high. He knew it was probably something she had designed. Her hair was done in perfect curls that frames the sides of her face and she wore just enough make up to make it look like she was going out.

Brooke smiled at Nathan and started walking towards the front door.

"Come on guys! Don't want to miss the whole night!" she laughed and before they knew it they were on their way to the club.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys…I know I haven't updated this in…well in a while. But I kinda lost my inspiration for it. So here I am…with a very very short last chapter…just to give this story an end and not to leave it unfinished… because frankly if I don't finish it now I never will. Don't hate me because of it please! I just hit Writers' block with this story. Thanks for reading! Peace out!**

Chapter 5

As the music blasted through the speakers the group made their way into the packed club. Brooke went in first – her hand securely clasped around Nathan's as she pulled him towards the dance floor. They both knew that dancing was one way to connect. So soon after they started dancing together and they had the time of their lives together. They danced and laughed and smiled and eventually even kissed the night away.

A week later they went on their first date and it wasn't magical but just pretty normal and relaxed. It felt so natural for them to be together…like it had always been a part of them. They talked the night away – held hands – and now and then shared a small kiss. Not a passionate one…but getting there. Nathan enjoyed Brooke's company and she his and they were so comfortable together that it almost felt like they had been doing it for years.

The very next day Nathan called – ignoring the rules of keeping a girl on the line – to book their second date. That night he also crept into her bed again…but this time they didn't just fall asleep. They talked and cuddled and kissed…like a real couple.

The next Monday they were the most talked about couple in the school – even more talked about than Haley and Lucas who were extremely happy for them. They walked around school with their hands clasped together. Nathan walked her to all of her classes and he sat with her during break and waited for her after practice. He was a real gentleman…the first one of Brooke's boyfriends to ever be like that.

Then graduation and prom came and it wasn't even a surprise when they were crowned prom king and queen.

After school they both went their separate ways – though never leaving each other's hearts – and visited each other frequently. Brooke went to fashion design school and Nathan followed his scholarship to Duke where he was one of the best the basketball players.

But somehow they lost touch in that time. Brooke became busy designing her clothes and Nathan with basketball. The only time they really heard from each other was when Haley and Lucas told them.

Haley and Lucas got engaged two years after high school and it was the first time Brooke and Nathan saw each other again. They immediately hit it off as the old flames were still there. That night they decided to try again…just harder.

At Lucas and Haley's wedding they announced their own engagement.

A year later they were married in a lavish ceremony.

Two years later Hayden Brandon Scott was born – following only a few months after the birth of his cousin Amy Sarah Scott.

Just a year later Brooke found out she was pregnant again. This time it was a girl – Sophia Lauren Scott.

A month after Sophia's birth Haley announced she was pregnant again. This time with twins – Richard Scott and Colette Scott.

And so the four friends…the four family members…lived their lives together with their children.

And Brooke and Nathan…

They lived happily ever after…

Together.

The end!


End file.
